The Sun and The Shadow
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: Exotica, the queen of the shadows has always prided herself in remaining undetected, but when she starts to fall for a certain cocky tom, she finds herself losing her will to remain invisible...But how can the sun love the shadow? Especially when he has so many bright stars to choose from? Dedicated to Jess and John. Congrats! -COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: An Unusual Happenstance

The Sun and The Shadow

By: Magical Miss Brittstoffelees (Brittny Fountain)

**So guys I know I have not finished Quaxo's Secret Tale, (Still be updating though) but I know most of the cast of a local yet huge CATS play that went on last year. Two amazing friends of mine, those who played Rum Tum Tugger and Exotica just recently got engaged, and this is a present dedicated to them, because I am so happy its not even funny, and they are such amazing people…Oh the strange yet simple circumstances that brought me into the friendships of so many of that amazing cast….I would not trade their friendship for anything in the world. There are no people I know who are more amazing, caring, talented, and wonderful people than my friends from CATS. Anyways. This is dedicated to Jess and John. This story is about Tugger and Exotica from their separate POV's. But it starts off as Exotica's and her song. I did write this, hope you enjoy. Its called Exotica the Phantom Cat. Btw. And no, the personality's of the cats do not necessarily reflect their human counterparts…This is how Tugger would be in my opinion, not John. Please do not get confused with that. **

**P.S. Did I neglect to mention Mr. Mistoffelees is my grad escort?! Yay! Lol. **

Chapter 1: An Unusual Happenstance

EXOTICA'S POV

"I am Mysterious, a cat of the night

I am there for a heartbeat, then vanished from sight

The cat who is unnoticed but I like it that way

An independent temptress, in the shadows I stay

Exotica the Phantom Cat

Graceful ghost, splendor like that

The cat of fate, the cat of chance

The beautiful shadow of the dance

My mind lingers in my own little place

A dimension alternate to time and space

Tell me you see me, I smile and scoff

You're fooling yourself for I won't be caught

I am the ghost of the present and past

The sole character of my story, the one cat cast

Tell me you love me, I turn away

I cannot love, for my life is a tragic play

Exotica the Phantom Cat

Graceful ghost, splendor like that

The cat of fate, the cat of chance

The beautiful shadow of the dance

But I will be your friend, a loyal queen

Never bitter, and never mean

Simply find me and I will answer anything

If you find me I promise you always will win

I am a phantom of powers and of chance

And if you find me you shall earn a dance

Any question answered, my heart speaking true

I am the mystic cat who cares through and through

Exotica the Phantom Cat

Graceful ghost, splendor like that

The cat of fate, the cat of chance

The beautiful shadow of the dance

A mystic friend to the Jellicle tribe

Something quite different from a scribe

I tell them their future, I tell them their past

And on that word, it is my last"

Exotica was singing her song softly to herself. Each year the Jellicle's took turns with their songs, and last year had simply not been her turn. Yet the next ball was coming up soon, and it was her turn this year, along with Pounce, Tumble, Carby, Victoria, Etcy, El, Cassandra, Asparagus, Alonzo, Deme, Bomba, Tanto and Cori, and the usual's, which were Old Deut's song, as well as Misto, Macavity, and Rumpus cat's. Munk would get a song this year as well, and Gus would as well, since the aging tomcat had lived through the year, which Jelly had feared he would not. And Exotica was certain that Tugger would weasel his way in one way or another. He always did. That tom was so full of himself he couldn't eat a grain of sand! But he was so handsome…Exotica shook her head, banishing such thoughts with a scowl. She did not like that tom!

Exotica sighed softly as she slunk across the clearing among the shadows. Dusk was falling. This was her time of the day. She was the queen of the night. But little did she know something strange would happen that night…something that would change her entire life. She perked her ears and looked around as suddenly the stillness was broken with a drunken chuckle. She looked around, her eyes gleaming beautiful honey golden and her mottled brown and white fur gleaming sleekly in the fading light. The sounds grew louder and she saw speak of the devil, the Rum Tum Tugger himself, staggering across the clearing, slurring to himself. There was no cats near or around him, and Exotica suspected whoever had gone to the bar with him had probably passed out on the way home, or not come home at all. Her ears flattened in annoyance, and she was about to turn and vanish like the shadow she was, when he tripped over something and fell on his muzzle. He groaned and then let out a whimpering moan much like a small kitten. She turned her eyes back towards him and felt a stab of grief at the sight of this mighty pain in the tail laying helplessly on the ground. She flattened her ears, engaging in a self-argument.

_Go help him to his den? Yes? No? Yes? No? Yes? No! Yes! Urrrggg! You pushover! _

Exotica sighed in exaggeration and separated from the shadows, yet remaining one herself. Just a dark shape moving across the clearing in the moonlight. She reached the tom who had his eyes squeezed close, laying on his belly, with his arms stretched out to the side. His eyes peeled open with a squeaky moan and he peered blearily up at her.

"Who'r yo.*hiccup*u…?" He slurred, narrowing his eyes and trying to focus.

"Help." She replied quietly in her soft sing-song voice. He blinked at her as she helped him to his paws, and supported him, wrapping one hefty paw around her shoulders. He blinked, still squinting at her. Then a goofy lopsided smile graced his tipsy features.

"Y..rr a *hiccup* queen." He said. "I'zz a Tug…um…Tugger." He added, swaying drunkenly as she helped him across the clearing. She cocked and eyebrow and looked up at him, her slender features standing out sharply against his broader muscled frame.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked with slight amusement. Tugger paused, furrowing his brow as though thinking about it for a moment. Then he grinned.

"Yeah…*hiccup*" Tugger meowed. Exotica rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that fluffy." She muttered, snorting as his huge poofy mane got in her face more than once. She led him across the silent junkyard, only half listening as he rambled on incoherently. Finally she reached the entrance to the toms den, and ducked her head down leading him inside. It was an old dresser, in fairly good condition, minus a few chips in the wood, and one broken leg. The inside was warm, and was lined with blankets and pillow…Exotica had never seen so many blankets and pillows! She blinked and stooped down, swinging Tugger off of her shoulders, and gently letting him rest in his bed. He groaned, and swiped a paw at her. She nearly dodged but he grabbed her petite paw in his large furry one and pulled her close to himself. Exotica tumbled down into the bed with a gasp of surprise. Tugger let go of her paw only to wrap his paw around her stomach and pull her close. He buried his face in her fur and drifted into sleep with a rusty purr, his breath smelling of his name, and his soft fur cushioning Exotica's head. For a heartbeat a pleasant feeling rushed through the queen, but then she scowled, bemused. She wriggled, carefully so not to wake him, and finally pulled away. She huffed quietly, glaring down at the sleeping tom and was about to leave when she halted…His face…The usual arrogance, self-righteousness, and flirtatiousness was gone, replaced with an innocence, softness, and peacefulness. She blinked, a bit surprised to see this change. She sighed heavily and grabbed one of the many blankets, pulling it over his broad golden shoulders. She looked at him for a moment more before she rose to her paws with a yawn and padded out of the den, her ears flicking back, taking in his soft and peaceful snores…She knew tomorrow he would have a killer headache, an upset stomach, and no recollection of this night, nor her. She should have been happy, to remain a shadow…But instead she felt a pang of sadness and longing. The queen sighed and merged with the shadows once more. She could not love the Tugger, nor he her…For after all, how can the sun love the shadow?

The next morning…

TUGGER'S POV

The mighty golden-brown spotted tom woke with a yawn, his jaws stretching wide, and weariness in his blue eyes. Almost instantly the headache hit, and he groaned, burying his head in his pillow. His stomach churned but he had drank far less than usual the previous night, and he knew it would not make an appearance. But then something stirred in his mind…The last thing he remembered had been that little orange queen flirting with him in the bar…after that it was a jumbled mess…except…He had a crystal clear memory of a small but stunning brown queen, her fur gleaming in the dim moonlight, and her bright honey colored eyes staring at him as she stood above him. Her fur looked soft and sleek, and her eyes were very beautiful, her features slender, and elegant. She had a small collar studded with rhinestone's around her neck, and the small gems glimmered in the moonlight, looking as though there was a halo around her neck. He blinked, remembering not exactly what she said but the soft and gentle voice that sound as sweet as a tinkling bell. He sighed, for he did not remember seeing such a queen around the junkyard, he would remember. Had it all been a dream, the shadowy angel a figment of his imagination? He felt something stir in his chest, unfamiliar. He had not felt this strange butterfly sensation before…Only the passionate burn of lust. Was this love? And if it was then how could he love a dream? He sighed heavily and drifted off back to sleep, not likely to wake up until the sun was hanging high in the sky. He drifted off, the Sun's dreams filled with the elusive dancing shadow with stunning eyes. He did not know it but for the first time since he was a kitten Tugger purred in his sleep.

**Ok! I hope you guys liked this chapter, yeah I know its not a common pairing, but I loved this couple even before I met the CATS cast. So yeah. This was so perfect I almost died! Lol. Anywho. Please review if you enjoyed, and I will be updating shortly. You don't have to if you don't want to…Just like hearing your opinions on my writing. Thanks! This story shouldn't be too incredibly long like the Quaxo one, but it will be at least five chapters of this length. Will Tugger and Exotica finally meet officially in the next chapter? We shall see. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: Visible

The Sun and The Shadow

Chapter 2: Visible

**So guys. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. On with the story! Note: Sumptuousness is another word for magnificence, or a word of that sense. Thanks my first reviewer Effanineffable! I am glad you like it! I hope my friends will too! **

TUGGER'S POV

Tugger did wake later that day, though it was later than noon. He crept from his den, with a huge yawn. His stomach was unbothered, and his headache had faded away to the dullest and almost unnoticeable throb. He looked around like the curious cat he was and blinked. His golden spotted coat gleamed in the sunlight, and his mane had recently been groomed back into its normal sumptuousness, fluffy and sleek. He took a deep breath of refreshing junkyard air and padded into the clearing, his tail held high and a cocky smirk on his face. He heard the queens begin to giggle and squeal as he grace the junkyard with his presence. His two biggest fan-queens Bomba, and Etcy raced up to him and pressed against him with purrs. Soon the rest of them were crowding around with wide moony eyes. He chuckled, and fluttered his paws.

"Ladies, ladies. Please. I have to talk to my brother today." He purred flirtatiously. The queens let out a serious of pitiful disappointed meows, but turned and dissipated into the piles of rubbish. Tugger chuckled in amusement and strode towards the Tire where he knew Munk would be sitting, watching over the tribe. He soon spotted the shorter vivid silver and black tom sitting upon the Tire. He leaped up next to Munk and the tom let out a short purr of greeting.

"Hi Tugger." Munk greeted.

"Hello Munk." Tugger replied in his cocky tone. Munk snorted and looked out towards the queens.

"What brings you away from your entourage?" He asked curiously. Tugger blinked.

"I wanted to ask you if there is a brown angel in this tribe." He meowed, his eyes drifting away dreamily, as he sighed. Munk blinked.

"What?" He questioned in confusion. Tugger chuckled and looked at his brother.

"Last night I came home drunk and collapsed in the clearing…Or I dreamed I did.l..maybe…I don't know if it was a dream or not but this drop dead gorgeous brown and white cat appeared standing over me…Her eyes were golden like the sun, and she was…oh, I can't even describe it. At first I thought she was some shadow demon or ghost, come to carry my lifeless carcass away, but then….meow." Tugger purred. Munk smiled coyly.

"Has my brother finally fallen for a cat, only to realize it's a dream?" He purred in amusement. Tugger huffed.

"So there is no brown cat with golden eyes?" He questioned sadly.

"Not that I have met." Munk replied. Tugger sighed.

"Ok then…Sorry to bother ya bro." He grunted and leaped of the Tire. He was beginning to walk away when Munk called out.

"Tugger!" the big golden spotted tom turned and looked up at his brother, who smiled. "I have not met all of the tribe I hope you know." He meowed. Tugger blinked, a smile lighting his face…Then he turned and cheerfully trotted off towards his queen fan club. Little did he know two golden orbs watched him from among the shadows, a shadow herself.

EXOTICA'S POV

Exotica's eyes glowed softly as she listened to Tugger speak of her. She smiled to herself, but then caught herself and shook her head. No! Tugger would never love her…He was only in love with the idea of a new queen, a new star to toy with…But she was no star. She was nothing but a shadow. Exotica shook her head and moved away into the shadows…but for some strange reason she felt a light bubbly sensation in her stomach, and it was strange…yet pleasant. And she felt for the first time in her life, compelled to leave the shadows…It's not like cats would not be able to see her if they looked…It was broad daylight and it's not like the shadows were pitch black…She was just silent, and unnoticeable. For some reason beyond her own knowledge even when she ventured from the shadows she still remained unseen…Sometimes she suspected that her mystical powers were cloaking her. When out in the open, she would speak, and cats would look towards her somewhat startled, but still see nothing. She could stand in the center of the clearing and cats would step around her as you would a tree…_He_ had even done so before, but she had never interacted with him either. His seeing her last night was a fluke. A strange and unusual happenstance. Exotica stared out of the shadows at the tribe and carefully concentrated. She felt…light somehow. The kit Tumblebrutus was just walking straight towards her when he suddenly realized she was there and leaped away with a squeak of surprise. She blinked in shock.

"You can see me?" She murmured in shock. The kit nodded, blinking, his eyes wide. She tilted her head to the side.

"Who are you?" Tumble asked. Exotica blinked.

"You don't know?" She asked a bit taken aback. She had been in this tribe for years!

"No." Tumble replied, helplessness in his eyes. She sighed, her brow furrowing.

"I am Exotica. Cassandra's sister." She meowed. Tumble tilted his head.

"Cassandra has a sister? Wow! I didn't know that…When did you get here?" he asked excitedly. The kit stared up at her, hopping up and down.

"Six years ago." She meowed, narrowing her eyes in confusion…did no cat but Cassandra know she existed? The kit gawked.

"Wow! You must have been invisible!" He squealed excitedly. "ARE YOU A GHOST?!" He yowled, jumping up and down with excitement. She flinched as she noticed Jellicle's for the first time, turning their eyes to her. Instantly she wished she were invisible, and then like that she was. Cats frowned and Tumble, who looked around in confusion.

"Yes! I'm a ghost! Be quiet!" Exotica hissed desperately. Tumble snapped his mouth shut and blinked at her strange form.

"You look like a shadow on the ground." He meowed curiously. "Like a cat-less shadow." She tilted her head and when the tribe had looked away she revealed herself once more, then looked at her own paws.

"I suppose that's what I am…part ghost part shadow…A phantom." She meowed. Tumble smiled.

"I guess so…Why you hiding from the tribe?" He asked. She blinked.

"That's just the way I have always lived…I like the solitude, and I live for the night." She meowed. Tumble blinked.

"Well that sounds lonely." He meowed. He shrugged then darted off. "Bye Exotica!" He called, dashing towards his friends. Exotica rolled her eyes, and decided to allow the tribe to see her for today. Carefully…She didn't really want to run into Tugger today. She could see her sister with Alonzo and Munkus on the Tire, and she padded over and leaped up next to Cassandra. Her sister blinked in surprise, and Munk and Alonzo nearly fell off the Tire…well Alonzo did…He slid off and landed with a thud. Cassie, and Exotica chuckled a little. Then Munk blinked.

"You!" He meowed. "You're the cat that my brother was talking about. You helped him last night didn't you?" Munk asked. Exotica blinked, with a slight nod.

"Yes. That tom has more mane than brains! What is he doing out getting drunk without anyone else around?" She snorted. Munk blushed and her comment, a little surprised that the gentle and beautiful looking queen would be so blunt.

"Errm…He did have Admetus and Asparagus with him…I don't know where they went…" Munk meowed. Exotica sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I don't care. By the way Protector. I am Exotica, Cassandra's sister. And I have lived here for six years without any cat noticing me." She meowed. She blinked as Alonzo leaped back up onto the Tire, after he shook out his dusty fur. He sat down, bemused. Munk meanwhile blinked in shock, and his jaw dropped. He shook his head and blinked.

"Seriously? Six years?" He asked. She nodded. Munk swallowed. "I…I'm sorry." He meowed.

"Its alright." She replied, with a shrug. "I have minor mystic powers. I always loved my solitude…I do not like the crowds. Anyways. My powers…Apparently I can turn into a literal shadow." She meowed. She concentrated and demonstrated her theory right in front of the three cats. Cassie's jaw dropped.

"I never noticed that!" Cassie meowed in surprise. Exotica shrugged.

"Until today, neither did I…I darn near killed Tumble. I appeared suddenly in front of him…" Exotica paused and smiled in amusement. "The look on his face was priceless though." She purred, finally warming to Alonzo and Munk. The silver Protector was really starting to like this she-cat. He smiled and swished his tail.

"You scared Tugger too…He thought you were some ghost, come to carry him away." Munk purred. Exotica chuckled then purred.

"You better look out Stripes…I could be for all you know." She purred, with a mischievous smile. Munk chuckled…but at that moment Tugger walked around the corner.

"Munk, I needed to ask you…" He broke off and froze still as a stone, his eyes locking on Exotica. Exotica swallowed, and her eyes darted about, desperate for an escape…But there was none in sight…

**So guys…Cliffie, yeah I know…Oh well…what can you do? Lol. Please enjoy. I am having fun writing this story. Btw Effanineffable, I have a surprise for you. :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Unavoidable

The Sun and The Shadow

Chapter 3: Unavoidable

**So guys. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter…I certainly enjoyed writing it. Left you on a cliffie…sorry, lol. Finally the Sun and the Shadow shall meet. What will happen? Holy mother of Everlasting! HAT likes my story and she reviewed! Yay! Thanks HAT! You're epic! Love the Skimble and Tugger story! BTW, you are going to be thrown into one of my end notes! Lol. Anywho…Everyone please enjoy!**

TUGGER'S POV

Tugger froze, completely stone still as he turned the corner…There on the Tire next to Munkus, Alonzo and Cassandra…was the cat from his dreams…The brown angel shadow cat. Confusion and unidentifiable emotions raced through him, and his blue eyes were wide. The brown cat's eyes darted back and forth for a moment, before they locked with his, and she was stock still. No cat moved, apart from Munk, who looked rapidly in between his brother, and Cassandra's sister. Neither of the two said a word for the longest time, and everybody else was frozen, watching the exchange. Whatever little of it there was. Cassandra somehow managed to slip off the tire and vanish, along with Alonzo, but Munk remained, supervising this strange contemplation of the statues. Tugger stared at Exotica…Exotica stared at Tugger. It seemed there was no end to this odd first meeting.

Finally Tugger blinked, realizing he looked like an idiot and he shook his head. He awkwardly put on his famous flirtatious grin and sauntered up. Exotica shook her head as well, and shielded herself with an arrogance of her own. Tugger halted in front of the Tire and smirked up at the cat.

"So you are the cat that drug my drunk tail home eh?" He purred in his 'swagger' voice. Exotica looked down her nose at him, arching one eyebrow.

"You better not be flirting with me." She growled, but amusement glimmered in her eyes. He grinned his eye lids drooping a little.

"Maybe I am…What you gonna do about it?" He asked, leaning close to the stubborn queen who seemed immune to him. She smirked, trailing her paw up his chest, to his chin. He leaned heavily into the scratch, and she let go. Tugger gasped and collapsed into the dusty dirt. She grinned, her paw hanging lazily over the edge of the Tire, as she smirked down at him.

"That." She purred, mocking his own flirtatious tone. Tugger grunted and looked up at her. He rose to his paws again and glared at her half-heartedly. He dusted off his mane and blinked at her, trying to figure out the strange shadow cat.

"Well now. Feisty aren't we?" He grunted in annoyance. She shrugged with a smile.

"I try." She purred. He snorted and leaped up beside his brother, pushing the silver tabby close to Exotica, who raised one eyebrow watching him. Munk was soon squashed flush between them. He blinked, the Protector for once looking very awkward. Tugger would have laughed had he not been locked in a stare-down with Exotica, this time amused glares. Munk lowered his ears and rested his head on his paws with a huff. Tugger blinked after awhile.

"So what do they call you?" He asked. Exotica tilted her head.

"Exotica." She meowed brazenly. Tugger tilted his head and smirked.

"And I am sure you know who I am." He purred cockily. Exotica tilted her head to the side, an easy look of confusion masking her face.

"Nope. No clue." She meowed. This took Tugger off guard, and he paused, his jaw slackening and his tail falling limp.

"Y…You don't know who I am?" He stammered, his jaw still gaping. She simply stared over Munks head at the maned tom cat. Tugger shook out his mane then glared at her.

"Its Tugger. The Rum Tum Tugger." He growled. She smirked at him for a long time and his eyes widened.

"I know." She purred. Tugger growled and looked away. But then Munk could feel their tails doing something behind him. While they were talking their tails slowly twitched towards one another…He could feel each of their tails resting over his own, so close to touching yet not. He just sat there embarrassed and harassed. Tugger snorted after a time.

"You know I don't like you much." He declared. Exotica smirked.

"Nor I you." She replied. Tugger blinked. He did like her…A lot more then he cared to admit, but winning over this queen seemed impossible. She was stubborn and seemed immune to his rugged good looks. He sighed subtly but Munk did not miss it, nor did Exotica. She tilted her head to the side.

"Whats wrong fluffy?" She purred seductively. He blinked and shrugged.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" He broke off as he realized his tail had twined with hers. She pretended not to notice and simply smirked at him as she had been doing.

"What?" She asked. Tugger shivered a little, and Munk's eyes were wide.

"N….n…nothing….I….um…." he broke off, and the blush was visible beneath his golden face-fur. Then he rose very suddenly, pulling his tail away and leaping off the Tire. He turned to them. "I have to go….fluff my mane." He meowed, and he rushed away quickly, blushing like fury…

EXOTICA'S POV

Exotica blinked staring after him for a long time. Then she realized she was still pressed close to Munk, her tail draped over his. She pulled away quickly with an embarrassed blush.

"Um…sorry." She meowed nervously, instantly becoming her true self in the absence of the flirt. She was once more not over-confident, nervous around the other cats, and longing for the shadows. Munk was blushing too, but he stayed laying there, his head on his paws and the fur on his flanks ruffled from where he had been smooshed. He didn't look at her but blinked.

"Its ok…" He muttered in an exasperated tone. Then he smirked, glancing at her. "My brother really likes you." He purred, amused. Exotica shrugged looking uncomfortable. Munk saw this and spoke quickly. "So you have really been here for six years and no one has seen you?" He asked, his eyes wide and a smile on his face. She nodded with a smile. He was a good Protector.

"Yeah. Well…Jelly did see us…Actually she save Cassandra and myself. We escaped from Macavity's clutches. Our father was killed by Macavity. So Jelly healed us and gave us a home here." Exotica meowed. Munk nodded in understanding.

"My brother is not the kindest cat in the world." He growled, a pure and unrelenting hatred in his voice. She blinked, but understood. For it entered her own voice when she spoke of it.

"No." She agreed, remembering the vibrant bruises that showed even through her dark fur. She shivered and shook her head, banishing such memories. Munk watched her closely then smiled.

"Well….I have to go and patrol the yard…But would you do me a favor?" He asked. Exotica tilted her head inquiringly.

"What?" She asked.

"Will you hunt something for my mate Demeter and our kit. Deme has to stay with Jemima while she is so young, and I have to patrol all afternoon." He meowed. Exotica smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She purred. Munk gave her ears a quick lick.

"Thanks so much! You are the best. See you later." He purred, padding away into the towering heaps of junk. Exotica smiled, flicking her ears and padded into the shadows, once more becoming part of them. She sniffed carefully, seeking out her quarry. She was an efficient hunter, never coming home empty pawed, and now she knew it was because she was nothing more than a shadow to the creatures. She suddenly caught a strong whiff of rabbit and wondered what it was doing in the junkyard, but she did not stop to figure it out. She followed the scent trail perfectly silent, her being part of the shadows, as if she was not there at all. She blinked as she spotted the creature. A plump tawny-brown rabbit with a fluffy white tail, and vibrant blue eyes. She crept forwards, and suddenly the rabbit sniffed the air in alarm, looking around…It smelled her but saw and heard nothing. So it blinked and went back to nibbling on some dandelion weeds. Exotica almost purred in satisfaction but she leaped, and sank her claws into it. It squealed in shock and struggled, but she reached forwards and bit into its throat, silencing it. Then she tilted her head….She remembered something from very long ago…She knew Deme would love nothing more than fish with her rabbit. She carried the fat creature towards the stream in the park beside the yard, her ears perked and listening. She set the rabbit down next to her and stared down into the blue water. She could see silvery shadows dart about inside, and she swiped out a paw, sending a fish flying through the air. It landed on the shore and she leaped killing it quickly…She picked up her rabbit and fish and began walking back when a scent washed over her….Her fur bristled, and she whirled her head around. Across the park a ways under a tree sat none other than Macavity himself. She growled, as he watched her. She wanted nothing more than her pelt to become a shadow right now, but she refused to let him know of her powers. Her eyes however did glow softly. He blinked and stood with a stretch, sauntering over to her.

"Hello Exotica. Long time no see." He purred, brushing his tail under her chin. She dropped her prey and snarled.

"What are you doing so close to the junkyard?" She snarled. His eyes were round for a moment but then he blinked whatever emotion had entered his eyes, away. He sighed.

"Nothing actually. I was just relaxing in the park. Used to play here with Munk and Tugger when I was a kitten." He meowed with a shrug. Exotica narrowed his eyes.

"Macavity does not just come around to 'hang'. She growled. He blinked down at her.

"Not with others…You just happened to stroll into the park with that appetizing looking rabbit." He purred. She hissed, and pushed it behind her.

"Its for one of the nursing queens. You can't have it!" She snarled. He shrugged.

"Yeah yeah, don't get all huffy on me." He meowed. She tilted her head, confused. He didn't….He wasn't like she remembered him. She blinked.

"You ruined my sister and my own life. Why are you bothering me?" She growled. Macavity tilted his head.

"That's only because you were Aeron's kits, and I was holding you over Vinlint, your Spanish grandfather. But now he is gone so why should I hurt you anymore?" He asked, tilting his head. She blinked. She narrowed his eyes.

"You did that to get to Vinny? We never did anything to you. We were kits at the time!" Exotica spat. He sat down and his ears tilted back a little.

"Yes…But you do remember neither of you were hurt until you were teenagers…We just scared the fur off you both." He meowed. Exotica hissed.

"My sister still has nightmares you idiot!" She growled through gritted teeth. Macavity sighed.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But now that Vinlint is dead I don't have to torment your tribe anymore, nor any other cat. I needed to be feared and now I rule over his Spanish army as well…No cat dares go against me since I killed him, so I have better things to do then torment you Jellicle's. You can tell my brother that if you want." He meowed, tilting his head. Exotica narrowed her eyes.

"And I am to believe this is not a trick?" She growled. Macavity blinked.

"When is the last time I bothered the tribe?" He asked. Exotica blinked.

"Like a few months ago." She meowed slowly. He tilted his head.

"When did your tribe hear of Vinlint's death?" He asked. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"A few months ago." She growled reluctantly. Macavity shrugged.

"Exactly. See you." He meowed. Macavity turned and trotted away. Exotica glanced at the rabbit and fish then back at the ginger tom…But Macavity wasn't there…She rolled her eyes.

"Freaking annoying magical sparkly cat…Just what we need, another brilliant magical cat around." She muttered. She picked up her prey and padded back into the Junkyard, only glancing over her shoulder once. She blinked, feeling something twinge inside her. Was Macavity actually changing, or was he planning something far worse then any Jellicle had seen before? She shook her head, banishing such thoughts and padded into Demeter's den.

**Brit: Ok. That's another chapter. This story has not much connection to Quaxo's Secret Tale, so if things are different then they are in the other story, its supposed to be that way. I defy Webber and have made a happier ending to Mac's story, though he is still badass…**

**Macavity: Awww…Thanks Brit. *purs***

**Brit: *scratches his ears* No problem furball…Now all we need to do is give you a bath.**

**Macavity: Um….Yeah, cats don't like water.**

**Brit: Oh really? Then why was Quaxo washing behind his ears and drying between his toes?**

**Macavity: Because that little pipsqueak is just weird. Twinkle-toes needs to keep his precious sparkly fur clean.**

**Brit: If I do recall correctly your fur sparkles too.**

**Macavity: *blushes* Uhh….yeah.**

**Brit: Please? I will wash behind your ears for you!**

**Macavity: *grins* Ok… *walks away.***

**Brit: *sits for twenty mins ponering new ideas when…***

**Skimble: *runs up, freaked out* Brittny!**

**Brit: What? Whats happened?**

**Skimble: HAT jumped in a black hole AGAIN!**

**Brit: What?! Didn't Mac or Quaxo do something?**

**Skimble: Well….Macavity….He…*leans forwards and whispers in my ear.***

**Brit: *eyes widen* HE DID WHAT TO QUAXO?! Oh I am gonna kill that scatterbrained flea-bag!**

**Skimble: Errmm…Calm down lass…We have to save HAT first.**

**Brit: Ok. *runs after Skimble towards the area where the Jellicles are gathered***

**Webber: *Suddenly appears out of nowhere and tackles me* Ah! This is what you get for messing with Mac!**

**Brit: Grrrr…..offf! *we fight and wrestle, and I push him off me and leap up running away from the dusty old man.***

**Webber: CURSE YOU BRITTNY!**

**Brit: No body messes with me or my friends. *runs to save HAT.* **

**Jemima: *peering nervously from a pile of junk watching everyone scramble about. Looks at camera* Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Siamese Princess

The Sun and The Shadow

**Brit: Well…That was interesting…needless to say Quaxo has no fur and a huge burn on his butt….But to be fair Macavity looks like he got thrown through a wood chipper….Ha ha. I finally gave him a bath. He was grumbling the whole time, but looked better for the trouble….I patched up Quaxo and he lowered a rope into the hole. I went in after HAT and pulled her out, and gave her more bacon….After I stole all of her stash…I felt bad…Sorry HAT! But I bought you more! Do you prefer maple, or smoked? Lol.**

**Macavity: *walks up*…Uggg…I feel dizzy…what happened?**

**Brit: You zapped all the fur off of Quaxo!**

**Macavity: Serves him right…always so freaky about how perfect his precious sparkly fur is. 'Oh look at me, I'm a flashy ballerina with the bestest fur in the world.' *dances around mocking Misto.***

**Brit: *swats his ear* Be nice Mac! You won't be on the next end note! **

**Macavity: But….but….**

**Brit: But nothing. You hurt Quaxo and risked HAT's life in the process! Go lay down somewhere.**

**Macacity: *huge kitten eyes* Your room?**

**Brit: *Sighs heavily.* Ok. Fine. Go sleep on my bed, but you scratch one thing, do your business or raise even a finger against another cat and I am gonna throw you down HAT's black hole.**

**Macavity: Ok. *runs off.***

**Jemima: *appears and gently tugs my sleeve* Um…Excuse me but…It was Sir Andrew who threw HAT down that hole…**

**Brit: Oh really? Thank you Jemi. Go find your momma now.**

**Jemima: Your welcome. *darts off.***

**Brit: Sorry about that readers…Um on with the story…*walks away muttering* You know I am starting to think Mac has a crush on me. *shakes head* I'm gonna kill Webber!**

Chapter 4: The Siamese Princess

EXOTICA'S POV

Exotica slipped into Demeter's den, her mind still whirling with Macavity's voice, and presence, and words. She blinked as her eyes adjusted, and she padded over to the queen. The black and golden she-cat looked up, confusion on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She was not alarmed though. She knew the tribe would not let a strange cat into her den. Exotica smiled, setting down the fish and rabbit.

"Hi. I am Exotica. I'm Cassandra's sister. And believe it or not I have lived in this Junkyard for six years, though it seems cats only realized I am here last night." She purred in a friendly tone. Deme chuckled a little but still looked confused. However she dropped it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Munk asked me to hunt for you. He is on patrol all day today." Exotica replied, sitting down. Demeter rolled to her paws and glanced over her shoulder at the small reddish kit laying in the nest asleep. Exotica's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Typical Munk. Always watching out for me." She purred. "Thank you." She added, sniffing at the rabbit and fish. Exotica nudged them over to her.

"You're welcome. I actually love hunting…" she paused and tilted her head. "Your kit is very beautiful." She purred warmly. Demeter smiled widely and Exotica knew she had said exactly the right thing.

"Thank you. Jemima is a wonderful little kit." She purred. "She is still little but she can already walk and talk and she tries to copy me when I sing to her. It's very sweet." Deme purred.

"I can absolutely see that." Exotica purred, nodding her head. Demeter smiled and began eating the fish. Exotica made light conversation with her, a smile on her face.

All afternoon she stayed there. At one point Jemima awoke. Demeter was more surprised than Exotica when the tiny kitten nervously sniffed Exotica then pressed against her, curling into her fur and purring.

"She is normally very shy around new cats." Demeter said. Exotica smiled warmly and watched as the kitten rolled over, and leaped for her tail, which she pulled out of reach, yet still allowed the kitten to chase. She smiled at Deme.

"She is very sweet." She purred in a soft tone. She smiled at the kit and Demeter laughed as Jemima leaped and caught Exotica's tail. Exotica squeaked in surprise and blinked at the little lump of fur.

"Oh dear, Jemima. Let her go." Demeter purred in amusement. Exotica blinked and chuckled at the kitten. Jemima let go and looked up at her in surprise before she let go and waddled around. She sat down front of Exotica and looked up through huge Jemima eyes.

"I sowwy." She mewled her eyes round and concerned. Exotica smiled at the little kit.

"It's alright little one. It did not hurt." She purred gently, a smile on her face. Jemima beamed at that but she did not chase the elder cat's tail again. Instead she clung off her forepaw and asked for Exotica to tell her stories, which she did. But finally as it grew late in the afternoon Exotica said goodbye and padded out of the den to locate Munkustrap.

She saw him circling the far fence and she raced across the clearing, dodging cats and falling into step beside him. He glanced at her then smiled.

"Hello Exotica." He purred with a friendly expression. The dark mottled brown she-cat purred back and smiled.

"Hi Munk. I caught Deme a rabbit and a fish and made friends with her, and Jemima. She is a very talkative young kitten." She purred. Munkustrap blinked in surprise, slowing his pace a little and taking his eyes off his path to glance at her.

"She talked to you?" He meowed in a surprised tone. She nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Deme said she took to me in an unusual way…But that's not why I came to find you." She meowed. They rounded a bend and he halted sniffing the air before continuing on at a steady pace. She kept up easily, but despite her lack of fatigue she understood why the Jellicle Protector was in such good shape.

"Oh? What is it that you needed?" He asked curiously. Exotica shivered a little before she spoke.

"I…ermm…Well I saw Macavity today." She meowed. Munk stopped dead and stared at her in shock and alarm.

"What did he want? Did he see you? Was he in the yard? Is he still here?" He asked all at once. Exotica blinked and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ermm…He wanted to let me know that he is 'done' with the Jellicle tribe. Yes. No. No. He was in the park." She meowed. Munk tilted his head then breathed out in relief, though suspicion grew in his eyes.

"Macavity is 'done' with the tribe? I don't think so…That sounds like a trap to me." Munk meowed. Exotica nodded her head.

"I know. I told him so too. I also told him if it was a trick it would not work because you won't let your guard down." She meowed. Munk nodded his head.

"You are right. Thank you for this information, and thank you for helping with Deme." Munk meowed, beginning to pad forwards again. Exotica kept pace again.

"You're welcome Munk." She meowed. Munkustrap glanced at her, and noticed that where almost all the cats in the junkyard would have been panting this queen kept pace easily and was unfazed.

"Now that that's done with…Errm…I have to continue patrolling…" He meowed. Exotica smiled.

"Oh I see how it is. Don't want a queen slowing you down?" She teased. Munk blinked in surprise and glanced at her. She winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh…A joke. Ha ha…." He purred in amusement. Exotica flicked her tail and trotted back the way they had come, reversing direction in one nimble twist of her paws.

"See you Munk!" She purred. He blinked in surprise at her instantaneous movement then rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"See you Exotica!" He purred, before shaking his head and continuing on his way.

Exotica trotted back into the clearing…only to be slapped across the face and driven to the ground. Six busty Siamese cats swarmed the clearing and Exotica gasped. Jellicle's were fallen everywhere and the air smelled funny…what had happened? She glared up at the tom who flattened her to the ground with his paws. Suddenly there was a screech of fear and her head snapped up. Deme was being dragged from her den, and Jemima carried out awkwardly by a lithe dark brown Siamese queen, who smirked sadistically.

"You put her down RIGHT NOW!" Exotica roared. The she-cats head snapped up and mystical blue eyes glared at her with cold amusement. One eye had a pinkish scar over it.

"You had better shut your mouth little cat. The kitten is coming with us." The queen hissed…She turned away walking towards the largest tom. Exotica hissed in fury and instantly turned shadow. The toms paw slammed down on the ground as Exotica rolled away. He yelped in surprise and the queen looked over. Her eyes widened with shock and she looked around.

"Where did she go?!" She roared. The tom shrugged, looking baffled. But suddenly Exotica appeared before him and clubbed him as hard as she could across the face. He yelped in pain and collapsed and Exotica glared at him furiously, but the feral queen had knocked him out cold and he lay unmoving. The Siamese queen roared in anger and three more toms surged towards her. Exotica suddenly felt nothing in her heart…no pity or remorse…everything went red and suddenly the world slowed. Training from so very long ago surfaced in her mind and she leaped towards them, hitting the ground and rolling right past them before they could touch her. She whirled nimbly on her paws and raked her claws across the back of one tom. He hissed in pain and swung his paw around towards her. She ducked low and came up, punching him in the bottom of his jaw and sending him stumbling backwards and onto his back. The other two rushed at her and seized her forepaws, jerking her at an awkward angle. She gritted her teeth, but the pain was minimal compared to what she had endured in her life. She went shadow and then unshadow, free of the toms strong grip. She grasped each of their wrists and jerked them towards one another, leaping high in the air. Their heads cracked together and they slumped to the ground, trembling and staring up at her. She came down hard on them, making their heads collide painfully again. Both fell limp and she stood on their unconscious forms and glared at the Siamese. The largest tom narrowed his eyes and at the flick of the Queen's tail he surged towards her and lunged. She rolled to one side, but felt his claws dig into her flank, ripping through her flesh. She simply hissed and rolled to her paws leaping at him…

The battle became and intricate dance. She could not quarrel paws-on with him for her was too large. But she dance lightly around him, no weariness coming to her. Finally it seemed the tom was tiring enough for her to finish off. She darted between his legs and grasped his tail in her jaws as she slid out the other side. She jerked him roughly and he fell back, tripping over her and crashing to the ground. She rolled forwards out of his path then turned digging her claws into his throat. He swallowed, staring up at her with wide eyes. She released his throat and punched his face instead. His head fell slack. Exotica stood breathing lightly in front of the unconscious tom and glared at the queen and the two remaining Siamese behind her. The two began to move towards her but the queen held up a paw, her eyes locked with Exotica's and not moving. She dumped Jemima on the ground and the kit crawled to her restrained mother and grasped her fur sobbing. The Siamese queen moved forwards, squaring off with Exotica. Now this was a challenge…Not strength but the same nimble speed and movement as Exotica.

They lunged in sync, racing towards one another. They crashed into one another, collision unavoidable. Claws extended, teeth bared they fell to the ground, locked in a desperate dance. Whichever one fell would most likely never rise again. Exotica made no sound of pain when claws met her flesh, when her blood fell, when her very core burned with agony. But she hissed her fury and hate, and her claws met the queens with twice as much power. Suddenly they broke apart and rolled to their paws. Exotica had no need to pause for breath and she instantly lunged, digging her claws into the queens throat, and slamming her to the ground. The she-cats eyes were wide with fear suddenly instead of disgust and anger. Exotica leaned close, tightening her grip and getting in her face.

"Leave. Take your cats, leave ours and never come back. Or I won't be so merciful." She snarled. She let the she-cat up who scrambled to her paws and snarled in fury…That was until she noticed that the Jellicle's were beginning to wake, and Munk stood with several toms who had been absent behind him, behind Exotica. The Siamese cat lowered her ears and her eyes widened. Exotica stalked past her and towards the two toms who held Deme and Jemima prisoner. She halted and simply glared at them. The two toms let go and stepped back. Exotica lifted Deme to her paws and picked up Jemima resting her in the queens bruised paws. She led Deme back towards their den and the queen vanished inside. Exotica stood tall outside it and glared at the outsiders. After a long hateful glare from the Siamese queen the eight cats left, the others having come to their senses. When they were gone Munk ordered Alonzo and a tom called Talus to go and keep watch, and the others to help the other Jellicle's while he rushed over to Exotica and hugged her.

"Thank you." He breathed, before he vanished inside of his den to see to his mate and kitten. Exotica sighed, suddenly feeling mentally exhausted but not physically at all. She growled once and turned stalking towards her den. Several cats smiled at her gratefully. She just turned the corner when she nearly tripped over Tugger's unconscious body. She rolled her eyes with a frustrated yowl.

"Are you kidding me?!" She snarled. She picked him up and carried him towards his den…He was too out of it to even try to flirt, or even understand what was happening to him. He simply groaned as she placed him in his nest, and she turned about to leave when he made an agonized sound. She looked over her shoulder at him and sighed heavily. Worry scratched at her bones, and blood dribbled from her wounds, but she ignored them, feeling no pain. She walked over to the couch and sat there, resting her head on the armrest, and watching the manned tom…gradually she drifted into sleep, listening to his deep breathing.

TUGGER'S POV

It was early the next morning when Tugger moaned in agony and shifted in his sleep, only waking himself up fully in the process. He looked around blearily, remembering what had happened and he was confused as to how he had gotten home, when he suddenly spotted Exotica laying on his couch…He understood instantly, but then quickly became alarmed as he noticed thick blots of blood covering her fur, and wounds all over. He gasped and sat up. His head spun and ached but he ignored in and crawled over to her, gently shaking her.

"Exotica?" He whispered. The queen opened her eyes, and surprise entered them as she registered the serious and concerned face of the normally cocky, arrogant, and flirtatious Rum Tum Tugger. He hovered over her, and she sat up.

"T…Tugger? What is it?" She asked, alarmed.

"Your covered in blood and wounds Exotica." He meowed quietly. She tilted her head in confusion then looked at herself, and realized it did look very bad. She gasped and began grooming the blood from her fur, staining her tongue. She wrinkled her nose at the familiar metallic taste, and memories assaulted her. Tugger suddenly nudged her muzzle away from her wounds. "Don't do that. You have to go see Jenny." Tugger meowed. Exotica frowned and blinked.

"Um…ok." She meowed. The large manned tom led her out of his den and towards Jenny's. Exotica followed feeling stiff, no pain anywhere, but she felt like she was going to pass out and her skin was pale beneath her fur. Tugger glanced at her in concern before darting into Jenny's den…

Jenny jumped and whirled to face him in annoyance.

"Tugger! I told you not to just come bursting in here without knocking!" She snarled…then she noticed his pale face.

"Jenny…Sorry…Um…Exotica…" Tugger said in a shaky voice. Jenny's face blanked.

"I couldn't find her after the fight…she looked hurt…" She murmured. At that moment Exotica stumbled into the den after Tugger. Jenny's eyes widened and she bundled the queen into the den and began treating her.

Tugger sat there most of the day waiting. Jenny had given Exotica some sort of herb that made her fall asleep, and Tugger sat waiting…waiting…It was afternoon when she woke. Jenny checked her over and gave her the all clear. Then she tutted a bit and scampered into the back room. Exotica glanced at Tugger with wide eyes.

"Tugger? What are you doing here?" She asked. Tugger blinked.

"I brought you here." He murmured. She frowned, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and watching him. He rubbed the back of his neck with a big paw and avoided her gaze.

"You brought me here before dawn…Its nearly sundown." She meowed softly. Tugger flinched and blinked swallowing heavily.

"I…I had to make sure you were ok." He muttered. She tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked. Tugger looked at the floor, his tail twitching nervously. He shrugged.

"I dunno." He muttered. She tilted her head and got off her bed. Dizziness rushed to her head and she stumbled. Tugger leaped to his paws and steadied her before she fell. She caught onto his arms as he held hers. She blinked taking another unsteady step to right herself and she looked up at him. He blinked down at her, his warm blue eyes locking onto her honey golden ones. The silence was heavy and they did not realize that their tails had twined. Nor that they were leaning close to one another. Then their lips met…It was everything Tugger had never felt with any other queen, and something so strange and new to Exotica. It felt like the world around them was frozen and only they existed in this moment here and now. Finally they parted for air and Exotica stared up into Tugger's eyes for a long time before she swallowed and very suddenly turned running from the den. Tugger stared after her, grief and confusion in his eyes before he sat heavily on the couch and ran a paw over his ear. Then he buried his dace in his paws and sat perfectly still. The Rum Tum Tugger for once was at and utter loss of words, and his arrogance had vanished, quick as that. What was he going to do?! He had ruined everything just like he always did! With a heavy sigh he slumped on the couch a bit more, then he leaped up and rushed out of the den, towards his own.

Moments later Jenny came out.

"Ok. So you can…" She paused and looked around in utter confusion. "Tugger? Exotica?"

**Brit: Ok…So there's another chapter…sorry it took so long…I have been busy. Ok. What do ya all think? Oh and um, I am hosting a contest! Tell me who is going to start rumors about Munk/Exotica having a relationship. Deme won't believe it…but someone is causing trouble. Who is it?**

**Jemima: *tilts head* Hi Brit…What are you doing?**

**Brit: Talking to our wonderful readers.**

**Jemima: Oh…hi readers!**

**Brit: Awe. **

**Jemima: *toddles away* **

**Munkustrap: Awe. My little Jemi. Hey Brit? Why me? Why do you always put me in awkward positions?**

**Brit: Because its funnier for the readers when the big strong, and wise Protector gets embarrassed and harassed. **

**Munkustrap: *sighs* Oh Brit…You're so…guuuhh…**

**Brit: Thanks Munk. *scratches his ears* Please say it?**

**Munkustrap: *purrs leaning into my hand then clears his throat and pulls away blushing* Errmm….Please review. **

**Me: *giggles* **


	5. Chapter 5: Rumors and Revenge

The Sun and The Shadow

**Brit: Ok. So another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. Your continued support is much appreciated. Also thanks to everyone who reads that doesn't do any of those things. You guys are awesome too! I love all you guys, cause guess what? I have over 3000 views on this story! But….that's almost kind of pathetic, because I have over 20,000 views on my other story, Quaxo's Secret Tale…Honestly I did not know you could get that much….its just scary. Lol Ok. Last chapter I posted a contest and I got an immediate response. Scourge1805 won as the guess was Pouncival. Congrats Scourge! This author won a one-shot written by me! If you guys think I should do another contest soon then go ahead and let me know and I will host another one! Anywho. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Rumors and Revenge

POUCIVAL'S POV

A small brown and golden patched shape was padding along the edge of the junk when suddenly Tugger darted around the corner and nearly ran into him.

"Sorry." The agitated tom meowed before vanishing. Pouncival tilted his head in confusion and moved around the corner. He froze, and his eyes widened. There on the tire was Munkustrap and a strange brown queen whom he did not recognize. She was pressed close to his side and their tails rested on one another's. They glanced at each other, and Pouncival turned, darting away, his eyes wide. Was uncle Munkus cheating on aunt Deme?! Pounce shook the thought away…Munk wouldn't….He lay down near the Tire to think when he saw both cats emerge from the side clearing. Munk was smiling warmly and he touched his nose to the she-cats muzzle before he turned padding away. She smiled shaking her head and rolling her eyes before padding towards the park…His eyes widened in shock.

"No." Pouncival breathed. He leaped to his paws and flew towards where he saw his best friend playing gently with the much smaller Electra and Etcetera. "Tumble! Tumblebrutus!" He gasped, skidding to a halt. The young brown and white patched tom turned to the golden and brown patched one.

"What is it Pounce?" He asked with wide eyes. Pouncival tilted his head to the side and blinked.

"I saw Munk getting REALLY friendly with some queen that I have never seen before." Pounce meowed, catching his breath. Tumble's eyes widened suddenly.

"Was she dark mottled brown?" He asked. Pounce nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked.

"I literally ran into her this morning…She darn near scared my fur off." Tumble said. Pounce giggled, then became serious again.

"Well, she was pressed right up against Munk, and their tails were twined…I thought, no this is not right, Munk wouldn't do that, but when they came out of the clearing they touched noses and walked away! They were both smiling!" Pounce gasped. Tumble's eyes widened.

"No way!" The tom kit gasped. Pounce nodded. "That…that's like almost a kiss!" Tumble added with huge eyes, his young kit mind getting carried away. Pounce nodded.

"Uh huh! That's what I thought! Come on…let's go see what's going on now." Pounce breathed. He raced across the clearing, Tumble on his tail, and they skidded to a halt, peering from behind a Junk pile with wide eyes. Exotica was padding across the clearing, directly towards Munkustrap whom was padding on his patrol…She fell into stride with him and he gave her a warm smile as she touched his nose. Tumble gasped and the two looked at one another.

"We have to tell someone!" The gasped in sync.

"Misto and Vicky!" Tumble suddenly meowed. And together the two tom kits raced across the clearing, skidding to a halt in front of the two cats. Pounce and Tumble leaned close whispering to the two older kits, and black cat and white's eyes widened in shock.

In turn they darted away to Tantomile and Coricopat, who shook their heads…Pounce and Tumble told Admetus and the loud mouth tom darted about spreading the rumors….And they spread like wildfire….

MUNKUSTRAP'S POV

The silver Protector was absolutely confused as he walked towards his den with a yawn…Cats stared at him like he was a stranger, and whispered to one another…He slipped into his den as darkness fell, to see his mate moving about the kitchen muttering and chuckling to herself every few heartbeats…This action confused Munk and he blinked, tilting his head. He padded over to her and purred, giving her ears a lick.

"What is going on?" He asked in confusion. Demeter turned to him, lifting one eyebrow…She let out a light laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you heard? Apparently you're cheating on me!" She laughed, the hilarity of it, making her body shake violently with each sound. Munkustrap's eyes widened in shock and he blinked in absolute confusion.

"I…I'm what?" He asked. Demeter sputtered, suppressing another laugh.

"You are cheating on me." She bellowed. Munkustrap blinked and narrowed his eyes, anger replacing his confusion.

"Where did you hear that?!" He demanded with a furious snarl. She blinked, calming her laughter to an amused smile, sensing his upset.

"Actually Alonzo told me." She chuckled. Munkustrap narrowed his eyes.

"With whom am I cheating on you with?" He growled. Deme rolled her eyes.

"Exotica apparently." She snorted. Munkustrap narrowed his eyes and stalked out of the den, leaving his thoroughly amused mate…

His path led him directly to the den where Cassandra lived, knowing the darker pelted sister probably lived there too. He rapped on the door and who should stand there but Exotica. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Munk. What's up?" She asked. Munkustrap smiled politely then scowled as he observed Alonzo behind her. The black and white patched tom was sitting sipping tea with Cassandra…without warning Munk pulled Exotica out the door and closed it behind her, lowering his voice.

"Have you heard what rumors are going around?" He asked, his face a mask of annoyance. Exotica frowned.

"Um. That Plato is sneaking around with Victoria?" She asked in confusion. Munk blinked.

"No…wait what?! Errrgggg….Never mind. No. Someone has been spreading rumors that we are seeing each other and that I am cheating on Demeter." He meowed. The dark shadow cat's eyes widened and she gaped at him.

"What?!" She gasped. Munkustrap nodded.

"Demeter said she heard it from Alonzo…" He suddenly smirked, with an evil and very un-Munk like smirk on his face. "Care to help me find whoever has been spreading stuff?" He asked with a grin. Exotica narrowed her eyes with a smirk and rubbed her paws together.

"Absolutely." She turned around and opened the door. Alonzo and Cassandra looked up as the two cats bared down on Alonzo. Munkustrap picked his best friend up by the scruff and spoke politely to Cassandra.

"Pardon me, but we need to borrow him." He purred in a polite tone. Exotica smirked and winked at her sister as she followed Munk out of the den. Munk dropped Alonzo outside the den and faced him with an angry look.

"Who told you Exotica and I were seeing each other?!" He snarled. Alonzo swallowed…

"I didn't believe it….I told Deme that…I…I'm sorry…Jennyanydots told me." He meowed. Munkustrap nodded, turning and marching towards the nurses den. Exotica followed, after trailing her tail flirtatiously underneath the toms chin.

"Next time you hear something like that and don't believe. Tell Munk, not the rest of the junkyard." She growled in a sweet tone. Alonzo swallowed and nodded before Exotica followed Munkustrap. The silver tabby bore across the clearing and many cats shrunk away from him. He barged into Jenny's den and she whirled to face him, an indignant expression on her face. Why was it that it was always her den that cats just waltzed into?! She froze when she saw the pair before her.

Munkustrap blinked at her, folding his arms and tapping a hind paw.

"Jenny?" He growled. The ginger she-cat blinked nervously.

"I didn't believe it. Skimble told me." She meowed. Munk turned and walked out…

A Skimble, Asparagus, Jellylorum, Admetus, Cori & Tanto, Teazer & Jerrie, Carbuckety, Sillabub, Etcetera, later they reached Mistoffelees and Victoria. The two cats stood above the two young siblings, and the pair looked up. Misto swallowed while Victoria cowered.

"Pounce and Tumble did it!" She shrieked, leaping to her paws and fleeing. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and slumped against the junk with a small nod.

"Yeah. Those two told us…is it true?" he dared to ask boldly. Munkustrap admired his blunt and daring question.

"Do you think it is?" The Protector asked, tilting his head to the side. Misto looked up meeting the blue eyes of the wise tom who was his guardian, and his mentor of sorts. His round green eyes locked with warm and wise blue and finally he shook his head.

"No. I don't. I know you would never betray Deme." He meowed quietly. Exotica tilted her head, curiosity towards the conjurer flaring. Munkustrap smiled at his charge and ruffled his head fur.

"Thank you Misto. See you later, k?" He asked. Mistoffelees nodded.

"Yes Munk. I will be home for dinner soon." He meowed. Munk purred.

"Good. Deme is making it right now. Now perhaps you should go find you sister and make sure she gets back to Jenny's ok." He meowed. Misto nodded and darted away to find his sister. Munkustrap let out a small growl and cast his gaze around the clearing.

Finally both cats spotted the kittens. Pounce and Tumble were playing with Electra and Etcetera. Munkustrap and Exotica approached them unnoticed and then Munk cleared his throat, a stern look on his face. The kittens leaped into the air in surprise and whirled to face them. Munkustrap could not help the chuckle that escaped him and he lifted Electra and Etcetera. The two very young kits gazed up at him.

"You two run along home ok? It's getting late." He purred. The she-kits relaxed and licked his face.

"Yes uncle Munk." Electra squeaked. With a smirk he set the kits down and they scurried away…Then he turned to Tumble and Pounce, tapping one hind paw and glaring down.

"Did you two spread some rumors about this queen and myself?" He asked sternly…Both kits hung their heads, avoiding his eyes and did not reply. Munk growled and flicked and ear back.

"Ok then…I guess I will just have to punish you both." Munk growled. Exotica gazed curiously at the little kits as shame and fear flooded from them. Then Pounce looked up.

"N…no…It wasn't Tumble. I saw you and I told him." Pounce murmured. Munk nodded with a raised eyebrow…Out of the two Tumble was the one who caused more trouble….This was…different.

"Good. Tumble. Go home." He ordered. The small brown and white patched tom darted away into the night with a last look over his shoulder at his golden and brown patched counterpart. Blue eyes met green before blue vanished into the night. Pounce looked up at Munkustrap nervously as the silver tabby looked down, his look demanding answers.

Pouncival stood staring at the ground for a moment before he swallowed nervously and spoke.

"I…I saw you and her on the Tire, and you were pushed together, and your tails were twined…Then I saw you touch noses and walk away from each other, and then I saw her run over to you later and you touched noses again smiling before you disappeared…" Pounce said in a nervous and shaky tone. Munkustrap blinked his eyes widening….He glanced at Exotica who met his gaze before looking at the small kit.

"Well now…That would look bad on our parts. But that is not what happened at all…First Tugger pushed us into each other before he jumped up and ran off. Then, yes we touched noses, but we are friends. That's not like kissing at all or whatever you hair-brained kits thought it was. And when she went walking with me she came to tell me that she had hunted for Demeter and met Jemima. Pouncival, you know better than spreading rumors. You should have come to either myself or her and asked us what happened, before you went and told the whole junkyard that we were seeing each other. Now everyone thinks that I am being dishonest and disloyal to Demeter. Do you see what trouble you have caused Pounce?" Munkustrap asked, gently admonishing and explaining the situation to the kitten. Pounce looked at his mismatched golden and brown paws, shame on his face.

"Yes uncle Munk…I'm sorry." He breathed. Munkustrap nuzzled the kits head with a smile.

"It's alright. Just ask me next time ok? And apologize to Exotica as well." He meowed. The golden and brown looked up at the queen with surprise.

"That's your name?" He asked.

"Yes." Exotica replied with a gentle smile. Pouncival smiled.

"That's a pretty name." He meowed. Then he dipped his head. "I'm sorry I got everyone in trouble." He said quietly. Exotica smiled and licked his ears.

"Thank you. And it is alright. All is well again…You know Pouncival is a pretty cool name too." She purred. Pounce looked up with a huge smile.

"Really?" He asked. Exotica nodded and he squeaked happily and rubbed his head on her foreleg.

"Thanks!" He purred…then being a classic kitten he turned and leaped into the air before darting towards his den. Munk shared a glance with Exotica and the two burst into laughter.

"Well." Munk purred. "I think you have an admirer."

**Brit: Well that was that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, because I liked writing it. It was fun! Sadly no Tugger in this one, but he will be present in the next one and things get intense! **

**Exotica: How intense:**

**Brit: *rolls eyes* If I told you it wouldn't be intense anymore...**

**Exotica: *snatches my notebook* Hmmm…. *flipping through pages***

**Brit: HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!**

**Exotica: *evades my attempts to catch her, finds the page* Ah! Here it is…It says I….**

**Brit: NO! *tackles her to the ground, and covers her mouth, snatching my book back* STAY OUT OF THERE!**

**Exotica: *glares, and pushes me off and stands up* Just because it says, I 'heart' Macavity all over in it?**

**Brit: I DO NOT! I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!**

**Exotica: *smirks* Lovely…Now. About the next chapter…. **

**Brit: *tackles her, covering her mouth again and looks up* Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: What You Love Most

The Sun and the Shadow

**Brit: Tugger time! Well, Enjoy! K guys. I didn't know if you realized, but the last chapter was a sort of flash back…This is picking up right after the Siamese cat attacks…Right after he kisses her… *waggles eyebrows with a smirk***

Chapter 6: What You Love Most

TUGGER'S POV

He turned, fleeing from Jenny's den…Fear coursed through him…How could he have been so stupid?! The Rum Tum Tugger did NOT love! He had been abandoned since he was a kit and queens did not love him…They loved to BE with him. And so he played heartstrings. It was all he knew how to do to prevent any heartache. He had made that mistake once with Bomba, and she had cut him deep, then rubbed salt in the wounds…Metaphorically speaking of course. He had never dared let his heart overcome his pure and raw animal urges…That was all he was good for…sleeping around with queens…But breaking his own heart, he had allowed himself to fall for another, and it was almost instantly. He did not want to have his heart broken again…not ever again. And so he ran from what he loved most…and he was willing to admit it…Tugger was in love with Exotica…but she couldn't possibly be in love with him…She was just another queen who wanted some of what he had to offer, but she would be gone with the wind come morning…And so he ran. He ran to his den and slumped on his bed, curling deep in his blankets and squeezing his eyes shut…But all he could see was her beautiful face…Suddenly he noticed a pair of blue eyes hovering nearby and they surged towards him…He yowled out in terror as he was knocked unconscious….Darkness crashed down on his world.

EXOTICA'S POV

She had fled Jenny's den in a rush, fear coursing through her. NO! She could not fall in love! It was not possible! And especially not with the resident queenizer. The resident playboy. It was absolutely impossible! But alas she was…And it sent fear shooting down her spine. He would break her heart…she knew he would…all he wanted was what she did not want to offer….He could not possibly love a shadow when he shone as bright as the sun, and surrounded himself with glowing stars…He just wanted to say he could….

She was nearly in her den when she heard a loud yowl of terror ring across the yard…She whirled around, her eyes widening with terror.

Tugger!

She took a flying leap off the small amounts of junk and landed nimbly in the clearing, racing towards the large manned toms den…She screeched to a halt and leaped into the den, looking around wildly…Instantly an alarming, sharp, and metallic scent reached her nose, and fear shot through her…Tugger's blood stained the floor, and seemed to vanish completely at one point…A heartbeat later Munk and Alonzo burst in, looking around wildly.

"Exotica! What happened?!" Munk demanded. Exotica looked up, shivering.

"I don't know! I heard him yowl and I came to see what happened…But he is gone…and…and Munk, there is blood….." She breathed. Munkustrap stiffened and padded forwards to investigate. His eyes widened, and he blinked. Exotica suddenly hissed….She had detected the very faint trace of a familiar scent.

"THE SIAMESES!" She roared in fury. Munkustrap jumped at the sudden noise from the normally quiet and gentle she-cat. He seemed to snap out of it a moment later.

"Right. Alonzo, go gather the rest of the Guardians. Leave two to watch the yard. Lets go." He growled. He darted out of the den but Exotica leaped on Alonzo before he could leave.

"Wait Lonz! Don't you understand?! They want us to go after them! They want us to leave the yard almost unguarded!" Exotica hissed desperately. Alonzo growled and shoved her off.

"Exotica, they took him to get at Munk. They know he wouldn't leave the yard unguarded. So they won't expect most of us to go after them. Now stay here!" Alonzo growled. He darted out of the den after the silver tabby protector. Exotica raced out of her den, and halted in the clearing, just in time to see the patrol's tails vanish from the yard….She stood there, staring after them as they raced away…Skimble and Asparagus stood high on Junk piles, watching over the yard.

Exotica simply stood in the center of clearing…She heard the pawsteps and growls of the Jellicle Guardians fade away into the distance…Her heart stopped. High above the yard Asparagus collapsed, with a dull thud, and the sharp sound of metal falling down and clanging against other metals. Skimbleshanks let out and alarmed yell, then he too fell…Exotica swallowed and darted over to Jenny's den and peered in…The queens and kits were all huddled in there, shaking with terror. The queens stood in front of the kittens and the older kitten Mistoffelees in front of them, his lithe body shivering violently, and his paws sparking blue. Exotica dipped her head once and turned, planting herself in the den's entrance, refusing to budge as she stared around, seeking out the source of the threat.

Very abruptly Skimbleshanks, Asparagus and Tugger's limp and broken forms appeared in the center of the clearing, a huge Siamese tom towering over them, and the lithe she-cat from the day before at his side. He stared around, seeming satisfied before he spotted the small she-cat guarding the entrance of Jenny's den. His eyes narrowed.

"Go deal with her." He ordered the she-cat. The cat looked at him and then at the queen, a look of disgust on her face…and something else…fear perhaps? And the slightest hint of respect?

"No!" She growled. "That's the crazy case that beat up the patrol last time!" The dark brown Siamese she-cat growled, her mystic blue eyes glowing softly. The larger tom turned interested eyes towards Exotica.

"Ah, is she? Hmmm…I think perhaps I had better sort her out." He purred darkly. Exotica involuntarily shivered but stood her ground, defiance in her honey golden eyes. But she noticed the she-cat looked doubtful. She growled loudly.

"Stay back!" She ordered, as the tom approached. He simply purred.

"Foolish kitten! Don't you know who I am? I am the leader of the Siamese! I am Tarrot! The King of the Siamese!" He snarled with a smirk.

"I don't give a damn who you are! You need to get your pampered cream ass out of here right now!" Exotica hissed furiously. The tom only smirked and leaped at her. Their bodies thudded as they collided, and she was pinned beneath him…That was until she went shadow. His paws slammed down on open air, and his eyes widened.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" He roared. He turned furious blue eyes towards the dark brown queen who simply watched, one hind paw on Tugger's still form. "I thought you said she was mystic!" He spat. The queen growled.

"Looks mystic to me!" She replied, pointing behind him. He turned just in time to receive a surprisingly powerful blow to the face. He staggered back with a furious snarl.

"She is not mystic! She is Shade!" He roared. He muttered incoherently, bitterness tugging at his features and rolled his eyes. "Honestly I thought you were smarter than that disgusting excuse of a cat you call your mother!" He spat. The she-cat hissed audibly and he shot her a glare…then he turned his attention back to Exotica.

"You need to leave." Exotica growled again, her eyes narrowed. The tom smirked.

"You know I admire your strength, talent and attitude…How bout we make ya a deal? You come and work for us. And we will leave your little Jellicle's alone?" He growled through narrowed chips of blue. Exotica blinked, faltering….was it that simple? Give herself up for those she had grown to care about over the years…After a long pause her face became stony.

"That depends…are those three alive?" She growled, keeping her voice steady. She almost did not want to know the answer. But…

"Yes." The tom growled. After another pause she nodded.

"Fine. I will work for you. But the first cat to lay an unwanted paw on me dies." She growled. The tom nodded.

"Very wise choice….errrrm…what was your name?" He asked. She blinked.

"Exotica." She replied. The tom smirked.  
"Exotica. Welcome to my army." He growled. Exotica simply nodded and began padding towards the exit. The dark brown Siamese she-cat left the three unconscious bodies behind and followed her father and new found ally out of the Jellicle Junkyard…

MISTOFFELEES POV

A pair of round purplish tinged green eye peered from the den, fear etched across the white face. He saw what had happened…Exotica had willingly given herself up for the safety of the tribe.

"Oh no…" He breathed. He turned and ran to Jenny. "Come quick! Exotica just left with the bad cats to protect us…Tugger, Asparagus and Uncle Skimble are still hurt out there!" He gasped…The queens rushed out after the tux kit who ran over to the limp forms on the ground. Tugger was bleeding badly from a wound on the back of his neck, and the other two had large painful looking bumps showing through their head fur. Jenny sighed heavily and crouched down next to Skimble's limp form to check. He was fine, and so was Asparagus. Both were just going to have really bad headaches afterwards.

Misto observed with wide eyes as Bomba, Cassie, Demeter and Victoria carried the two toms to Jenny's den, while Jenny and Jelly sat down on either side of Tugger, barking out orders to Cassandra to get them what they needed…The blood flow was soon staunched and the bump on his head iced…While they were working Mistoffelees had taken over the duty of protecting the yard, circling close to the center of the clearing, and peering among the ruble and towering Junk piles. He would not let another cat get hurt…His protective instincts were on high alert, and he would not relax until Munk and the rest of the cats returned maybe twenty minutes later. Seeing the tux kitten, pacing about guarding the yard, while Tugger was worked on and no sign of Asparagus, Skimble or Exotica sent shivers of fear racing up the silver tom's spine…

Mistoffelees looked up as Munk raced over.

"Munk! Exotica left with the bad cats to save us. They promised they would not hurt us if she left with them…and she did." Misto meowed shakily. Munk hugged the kit tightly.

"It's ok. You have been very brave today. Now go and find Deme." Munk murmured. The black kit scampered off and vanished into the den…

TUGGER'S POV

Tugger woke, his mind groggy. He was unsure how long he had been out, but there was searing pain in the back of his neck. He peeled open his eyes to see darkness…It was dark out, but to the right of his vision there was a soft orange glow. He looked over to see a candle burning low on its wick and Munk, hunched over on a chair, his head in his paws. His breathing was steady and even, indicating he was asleep in the chair. Tugger blinked and moaned, suddenly remembering that a Siamese had attacked him…How had he gotten away? He groaned as he sat up…As soon as the sound left his lips Munk jerked awake Tugger noticed the dark trails down the silver tabby's face and the heavy bags under his blood-shot eyes…Tugger wondered just how close he had come to death…It took a lot to make the Jellicle Protector cry…In fact Tugger had not seen him cry since they were kits and they stood over the limp body of their mother…Munk had refused to shed a tear when Macavity had been banished. Instead he held it in and closed himself off from everyone around him, emotionally.

Now he lunged at Tugger and wrapped his paws around him, hugging the large golden and black tom tight. Tugger groaned as his wounds were bothered. Munk jerked back instantly.

"Sorry." The silver tom rasped in a tired tone. Every year of his life showed on his face at that moment, making him appear so very old and wise, as their father was. Tugger sighed.

"It's ok." He groaned quietly. "What happened? Did you drive out the Siamese?" The manned tom asked weakly. Munk blinked, deep and driven sadness on his face.

"No…Exotica agreed to go with them so they would leave us all alone…I'm sorry Tug's. She has been gone for two days, and we can't find her…She is gone." Munk breathed, genuine heartbreak in his voice. Tugger's face paled considerably and he blinked….then he blinked again. No. This was impossible….It couldn't be true…He peered up at his brother and opened his mouth…then he closed it…This repeated for a few moments, much resembling a gasping fish, (Munk might have laughed at the comical sight, had the situation been different), before he shivered and buried his head in his paws.

"No…no….this is my fault….I shouldn't have kissed her…not ever…" Tugger moaned into his paws. Munk touched his shoulder, his eyes wide.

"You what?" He asked. Tugger groaned, his eyes watery and deep troubled blue.

"I kissed her…and she ran away…" Tugger moaned. Munk blinked.

"Oh Tugger…You didn't?" Munkustrap breathed. Tugger nodded shakily.

"B…But it's different….I….I actually love her Munk." Tugger murmured. Munkustrap blinked, his eyes growing wide, and his mouth hanging open, resembling his brother as he had been mere moments before…Finally with a heavy swallow he blinked.

"You love her?" Munk repeated.

"I do." Tugger replied.

"You do." Munk breathed.

"Stop repeating everything I say!" Tugger snapped. Munk snapped out of it and blinked.

"We have to get Exotica back." He declared with a hate filled growl, most likely directed towards the Siamese. "Her revealing herself to the yard is the best thing that has happened for a very long time…She saved Jemi and Deme…she saved you…she has made friends with everyone! I wanted to invite her to be a Jellicle Guardian." Munk murmured. Tugger blinked in surprise.

"Has there ever been a she-cat on the Guard?" Tugger asked with obvious awe in his voice. Munk smirked a little.

"Nope. She would be the very first. The Guard is at its strength this year. We have never had so many toms on it and now we will have Exotica…If we get her back that is…But if a yard full of toms cannot defeat the Siamese then how are we to rescue the only cat who can?" Munk murmured. Tugger blinked in obvious grief and dismay.

"I…I don't know…But we need to get her back…She is my life now Munk…" Tugger cast his eyes towards the ground wondering why she would have done such a thing for cats she scarcely knew. And his mind screamed at him. Cursing him for being so stupid, and cursing him for allowing the one cat he had finally set his sights on slip from his very grasp…Would he be able to get to Exotica in time? Or would he be too late, and the shadow would remain a shadow forever?

**Brit: Well then. That was an interesting chapter. For those of you reading Friend or Foe, and The Pollicle Princess, I will most likely not be updating them until I am finished with this story and Quaxo's Secret Tale. Anywho. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Coricopat: Of course they didn't enjoy. You left them hanging in suspense.**

**Brit: That doesn't mean they didn't like it.**

**Coricopat: Well that's what that…**

**Brit: *covers his mouth* Shush. I don't want to bring that…individual up again.**

**Coricopat: *raises paws, and I let him go* Ok, ok. Well….I am sure they enjoyed. You really do fill your stories with action.**

**Brit: Awe. Thanks Cori. *scratches his ears* **

**Cori: *purrs* No problem. **

**Brit: Please say it? **

**Cori: *smiles charmingly* Please review! **

**Brit: *huffs* Well…That was exhausting. Lets go get some cream. Maybe throw a little catnip in there for flavor? **

**Cori: *snorts and rolls eyes* Sure. Sounds delightful. **

**Brit: Cool. *raises eyebrows* Then what do you wanna do?**

**Cori: *shrugs* Don't know. Go shave Tugger while he is asleep? Misto can magically poof it back on, but it would be funny to watch him scamper around screeching to Everlasting.**

**Brit: Oh you deviant tom. **

**Cori: *shrugs with a smirk* I try.**

**Brit: *raises eyebrow.* Really Cori? Really?**

**Cori: *snickers* Ok. I try when I'm not around everyone else.**

**Brit: *snorts with amusement then turns to leave. Eyes widen* Oh crap! Cori!**

**Cori: *walks over* What?**

**Brit: You left the camera on! They are still watching us!**

**Cori: *blushes furiously* Oh….crap….Errrmmm….Please review? *rushes towards the camera then everything goes dark.* **


	7. Chapter 7: The End

The Sun And The Shadow

**Brit: OMG?! Where has the shadow gone? Please enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff…**

Chapter 7: The End

EXOTICA'S POV

Exotica followed the two cream and brown cats, quietly staring at her paws. Her heart ached furiously. She wanted nothing more than to go home and be with the cats whom though they did not know her, she knew them. She knew Deme always worried for Munk and loved chocolate covered mice. She knew Jemima was very shy but had a beautiful singing voice and she loved to use it. She knew that though Tumble and Pounce were mischievous they also had huge hearts and meant well. She knew that her sister was very quiet and had a cold exterior but she was really very friendly and gentle and she loved Alonzo with all her heart. Exotica knew that Gus did not long to be reborn to a different life, but relive the glorious one he had lived. She knew that Old Deut seemed all friendly and wise but he internally suffered each day due to much heartbreak in his many lives, and he believed that no one cat should bear so much power, should have to bear the thorn crown he did. She knew Jellylorum loved Gus like a father, and knew the queen had some troubling memories, but forced it aside and appeared gentle and friendly, smiling all the time. She knew that Alonzo loved his job but always worried and feared that he was not good enough, that he was doing something wrong. But he never let on, nor did he ever believe he deserved his position. She knew Tantomile was extremely confident and strong and was the support out of the two twins. She knew Coricopat was extremely insecure and longed for a mate, yet believed he was not good enough for anyone. She knew that even though Mungojerrie seemed fierce, witty and bold, he was always secretly terrified on the inside. He longed for acceptance that he never truly got. She knew that Bomballurina seemed only flirtatious but she knew the fiery red queen wore her heart on her sleeve and was not afraid to show it when need be. She also knew that Tugger seemed only a heartless flirt, but she knew he had one of the biggest hearts in the world, and she knew despite his acting dumb all the time he was very intelligent and could figure out problems that other cats could not. Even if very few of the tribe knew she was there, she knew them. They were her family.

She blinked as she realized the cats had reached an old run down mansion on the outskirts of London, not too terribly far from the Junkyard, but far enough that it made her paws ache. The large tom entered the place without batting an eyelash and the slender brown Siamese she-cat followed closely. Exotica brought up the rear noticing the two hidden guards near the doors. They blinked at her but she only passed by, a cold stare all she could offer.

The large tom left his daughter to lead Exotica about in a tour…Exotica paid careful attention, noting any place where she could escape…but she also knew she would not because she wanted only to protect her home and family. Finally she was shown to a room…and with a heavy sigh Exotica slumped onto the bed in the silent, empty and dark room…

TUGGER'S POV

The Jellicle's silently slunk closer and closer. They could see the mansion up ahead and they bristled hesitant and knowing…They knew there were guards about and they did not want to be compromised. They needed to only get to Exotica…though most of them only just realized she was there they all felt loyalty to her and each and every one cared for the shadow of the junkyard…the one whom they realized had caught a kit when they had fallen from impossibly high places…whom had located a missing cat, carried a drunk one to their den, knocked something they had been seeking into the open, warned the cats and kittens when they had been stalked by Pollicles or other cats, given her very life and freedom for the tribe…Exotica had always been there…had always been protecting and defending them…they trusted her and loved her and she loved them in return. One cat in particular felt the sting of her absence…what she had given up for them…for him…

Tugger's blue eyes were blazing furiously…He was so angry…so angry that he had kissed her and possibly ruined anything they might have had…so angry he had allowed himself to be disabled and captured so easily…so angry he had not been there to save her, but instead it had been her saving him again…The Rum Tum Tugger was finally willing to admit what he had refused to admit before. Tugger was in love, had finally given his heart away. He was in love with Exotica. His shadow. And so they all surrounded the mansion, tails bristling, ears flattened. Then as if by some silent signal they all surged forwards at once…time seemed to slow down for them…Tugger soon drew ahead of the others and led the charge…

He hit the first guard and sent the slender frame flying away from his bulk…he burst into the mansion and all hell broke loose…It was chaos…dozens and dozens of Siamese surged in on all sides…raced towards them…The Jellicle's met them with bared teeth, unsheathed claws, flattened ears, and brisling fur. Their gazes were fierce and their cries those of Warriors. The air split with the cries of cats, the solid thud of flesh hitting flesh, the tear of fur and flesh beneath claws and the hisses and snarls of furious felines…There was only one problem…The Siamese Princess…

Tugger's eyes widened as she flew at him and crashed into him…after only moment's of swatting, dodging and tearing of flesh and teeth clashing down near ears and muzzles too close for comfort, Tugger knew he was being beaten back…But then suddenly there was a dark blur…and Exotica was there…

She sprung through the air, as high as Tugger's heart suddenly soared and she hit the brown Siamese queen. There was a thud as they went down, locked in a fight…most likely to the death. Exotica snarled, kicking the Siamese queens legs from beneath her but the other cat rolled abruptly. Exotica dropped her weight and rolled with her, digging her claws into the Siamese Princess's shoulders. The queen hissed in fury and snapped her teeth near Exotica's throat, but the darker queen jerked her head back quickly and the Siamese's teeth snapped on open air. Exotica smirked slightly and rolled abruptly, yanking the other cat over her, and kicking out her legs, roughly sending the other tumbling away…she didn't get back up. Exotica rose quick as lightning and approached cautiously. But the other cat lay panting and scowling. Finally she rose and blinked at Exotica before she turned and fled the building…several cats noticed this and more tan, cream, and brown bodies fled after her.

Exotica turned to Tugger and smiled. The mighty golden tom smiled in return but it quickly vanished. He suddenly sprung at her and…passed over her head…Tarot's teeth sank into the side of his throat and the large Siamese snarled, landing on Exotica…it was an awkward tangle of bodies, tails and claws but eventually the large Siamese rolled away from Exotica and rose, dropping Tugger's limp form. Tugger did not rise again.

EXOTICA'S POV

Exotica screeched in utter agony and grief. The battle around them stopped. All froze and stared at the abnormally large Siamese crouched over the still and somehow small looking body of The Rum Tum Tugger. The world froze around Exotica…her eyes were riveted on that still form…nothing else…only Tugger…Then her eyes narrowed…her meek demeanor changed. She crouched low, her ears flattened, rage filled her narrowed golden eyes, and her tail bushed out four times its size. Her long claws slid from their sheaths, already stained red with blood…and then she sprang.

Tarot's eyes widened…he had seen the change…it was feral…murderous….Tarot knew this fight was now for his life…She hit him full force…a force he did not expect from such a small cat. Her normally accurate and skilled moves were enhanced by her utter grief and fury. Her fight was no longer for herself or the tribe. It had become personal and now she was fighting for the still body of Tugger. Her mind raged and her movements were powerful and precise. But she did note that Tarot was extraordinarily skilled and she was finding it more of a challenge than usual to defeat him.

She rolled, using her hind-paws to kick him away. He tumbled away before rolling to his paws and letting out a furious snarl. He sprang at her and she did not dodge, but let him hit her. However, before she could sink her claws in she dropped her weight and the sudden excess in weight, unrestrained by strain and struggle itself caused him to fall hard and the two rolled. Then Exotica pushed up, catapulting him away from her and following up by leaping towards him. She landed squarely on him and she dug her claws in, raking her hind-claws over and over his soft and exposed underbelly. She felt the warmth of blood spatter her fur and he howled in agony beneath her. She hissed furiously and launched her jaws towards his throat. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the blow…however it did not come. Tarot peered up at her and saw that she was glaring down at him.

"Leave. And never come back." She snarled with a deadly quiet tone. "Or we shall not be so merciful again." She added in a deep and authoritive tone. He blinked and swallowed thickly, nodding once. She got off of him and stood tall as he quietly slunk from the crowd then raced away into the depths of London. The Siamese cats followed him. A great cheer rose from the Jellicles…Well. Most of them. Exotica was silent as a shadow. She held her breath as she approached Tugger's still and ragged form. She halted over him and leaned close, tears coming to her eyes.

"T…Tugger?" She whispered shakily. There was no reply…She crouched next to him and buried her face in his mane close to his ears. The other Jellicle's stood where they had stopped, panting, bleeding…grieving. They watched silently through teary eyes. "P...please T…Tugger….I need you…" She sobbed out quietly. "I…I love you." She whispered. All was still for what seemed like forever…Then there was a quiet and ragged breath from the mound beneath her.

"Y…You what?" Rasped a deep voice beneath her. Exotica gasped as sheer joy and relief rushed through her and she buried her muzzle in his fur against his cheek.

"I love you." She repeated in a joyful sob. Tugger blinked and smiled weakly.

"Oh…I'm glad…cause I wanted to tell you that I love you too." He breathed. Exotica purred, staring down at him through relieved tears. Her heart pounded in her chest and she pressed very close to him. Tugger smiled at her and weakly wrapped a paw around her shoulders. Exotica blinked at him for a moment before she leaned down close to him and halted just above his face. Her warm, sweet breath billowed over his muzzle, gently moving his whiskers. Tugger seemed to freeze, staring deep into her eyes…and then he stretched up slightly and pressed his lips to hers, his heart thumping a million miles a minute. Exotica smiled against his lips and leaned closer, deepening their kiss. She was pressed against his chest and she could feel he was breathing heavily as his heart thudded rapidly. Finally they drew apart simply starring into one another's eyes…warm blue and beautiful golden. Two hearts joined together by unusual circumstances.

Tugger met her eyes and she met his. For one passionate, trusting, fond, gentle, loving and beautiful moment they were alone, lost in one another's eyes…that was until Jenny bustled up and shoed Exotica to the side as she tended to the wounds on the side of Tugger's throat. Jenny was smiling though her eyes were a bit damp and Tugger smiled up at the nurse once even though he was evincing as she treated his wound…

Finally after a lot of treating and healing the Jellicle's returned home to their quiet and peaceful junkyard, and all was well. At least The Sun and The Shadow thought so.

**Brit: Um…well…There is one more chapter. But I hope you have been enjoying. Sorry for the long span in between updating but currently I am terribly busy with school and have not had a lot of time to write. Anywho…yep. That just happened.**

**Cassandra: Indeed it did…what was to be gained from this story?**

**Brit: There's always somebody there who cares? Even those with the hardest hearts can be softened by love? I don't know!**

**Cassandra: -_- And you wrote it…well ok then. How about no matter what trials two individuals face their love, so long as it is true will always prevail over any obstacles that stand between them?**

**Brit: Umm…ok. Thanks Cassie….well…will you say it please?**

**Cassandra: Very well. Please review. **

**Brit: *SMIRK* Shout out to Jess and John. Jess whom I know will soon be reading this story! Lol. One more chapter then she is allowed to know it even exists. Lol. **

**Cassandra: *mocking face voice* Do you Exotica take this Rum Tum Tugger to be your lawfully wedded…cat? **

**Brit: *giggles* Shush Cassie!**

**Cassandra: *shrugs with a smirk* What are you gonna do?**

**Brit: Shave you?**

**Cassandra: o.O Um…ok then…I'm just gonna walk away now….bye… **

**Brit: *smirks* Dat jus happened. **


	8. Chapter 8: Love Above All

The Sun and The Shadow

**Brit: Well. Please do enjoy this last chapter…its and epilogue of things. I had a great time writing this and I hope Jess and John have an amazing life together. Sure this story was a bit fluffy, but it was a good one. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, followed or even just read this story. **

Chapter 8: Love Above All

Time had passed…almost a year...The Siamese never returned and there were no reports of them anywhere in London afterwards. Though they were gone there were still trials. Tugger had received a terrible scar from his wound and had faced many insecurities, believing Exotica would no longer have an interest in him now that his looks were marred…but she did not leave him. She stood by his side through it all, his anchor. And they had become closer for it. They had moved into the same den several months ago and they were meant to dance as partners in the ball this year.

The ball went by without a flaw. Macavity did not even show up. At the end Exotica became a Guardian. One of very few and the first female ever. They danced the night away and Exotica showed up more than she ever had before. Tugger seemed completely captivated by her, watching with wide eyes as she spun about him and getting terribly embarrassed when he forgot his dance number for a moment. As they night drew to a close and Gus was sent to Heaviside Tugger very suddenly turned to Exotica and kneeled in front of her. The Jellicle's instantly went silent as Tugger peered up at her with sparkling blue eyes filled with love and nervousness.

"Exotica. This past year has been the best year of my life. We have been through so much together and been on so many adventures. You saved my life…literally and figuratively. I do not deserve you. I have done bad things in my life, stooped low, broken the hearts of so many different queens…And still you look at me the way you do with those beautiful honey-golden eyes…you look at me with love…and I can't grasp how you can love someone like me…I am not worthy of you but by Everlasting I love you. I love you like I have loved no other cat in my entire life. So Exotica. Will you become my mate? Exotica, will you marry me?" He asked. He held up a small piece of cloth and opened it revealing a beautiful diamond studded dark blue collar. It was leather and there was a small golden heart hanging from it. Exotica and Tugger was engraved on it and Exotica took a sharp breath, her eyes widening as tears came into them. She placed her paws over her mouth and stared down at it for a long time before she looked up into his eyes.

"Yes…" She gasped. Tugger sprung to his paws so fast and embraced her. Exotica sighed in complete and utter happiness and cried tears of joy into his shoulder…His soft sweet-scented mane tickled her nose and she clung tighter to him. Oh how she loved him. He pulled away briefly and clasped the collar around her neck. She smiled and he stared for a moment, absolutely dazzled by her beauty. Then he smiled and leaned forwards capturing her lips in a tender and loving kiss. Hoots and hollers of joy rose up around the clearing and clapping erupted. Exotica and Tugger were completely and utterly happy.

And so they became mates, united in love and trial, stronger for it in the end. This is the story of how the Sun fell in love with the Shadow and chose her even though he had many bright and dazzling Stars to choose from. Perhaps the moral of our story is that no matter how invisible you are or feel there will always be somebody out there who loves you and who will care for you no matter what stands between you. Everybody deserves to have happiness. Even a Shadow. Even a Sun. Together so unlikely yet so completely perfect. The Sun and The Shadow.

_~Love is a complicated yet beautiful thing. It is unpredictable and comes at the oddest moments. It is very strange. It makes you feel so sick and dizzy yet makes you feel like there is nothing else in the world you need nor want. It is both out of kilter and complete. It can make you do stupid things. You no longer care about yourself. You would do anything, give anything, be anything for the one. You would give up your life for them and that will make them mad. It is certain that problems will arise, quarrels will ensue. But through it all the love will remain strong, the two will remain united through all trials they face. For love is the one thing that is the hardest to find in life and the one thing so many seek out but cannot find. Love will always be beautiful, love will always be strong, and love will always prevail above all else. For love is once in a lifetime and love is what holds the world together. No matter how difficult to find it is always there.~_

**Brit: Well. That was the last one. Sorry it's short. FYI I wrote that last little speech it is not quoted...so...yeah. Congrats once more Jess and John. I hope you guys are happy, as happy as your characters are. I also hope you enjoyed my little present.  
**

**Exotica: I certainly did. I was so badass!**

**Tugger: *drools a little* Wasn't she though….**

**Brit: Ha ha! Tugger, close your mouth before you drown us!**

**Tugger: *snaps mouth shut.* Oh…**

**Exotica: *giggles and saunters over to him pecking his lips* That's why I love my goofy Tugger. **

**Tugger: *purrs* And I love you too…**

**Exotica: *smiles and kisses him* **

**Tugger: *kisses back* **

**Brit: O.O umm….guys?**

**Tugger and Exotica: *still kissing…more passionately I might add* **

**Brit: Ummm….still here guys…**

**Tugger and Exotica: *kisses***

**Brit: Oh my Everlasting Cat….Err….Please review… *runs away, covering my eyes then calls over my shoulder* SOMEBODY CUT THE TAPE!**

***Blackout* **

***DRAMATIC BOW* THE END!**


End file.
